This disclosure relates to silicon-containing ceramic materials. Silicon-containing ceramic materials are known and used in articles that are subject to relatively severe conditions, such as gas turbine engine components. These ceramic materials can be fabricated using one of various known ceramic processing techniques. One technique is known as polymer infiltration and pyrolysis (“PIP”). The PIP technique involves a thermal conversion of a silicon-based polymer material to a ceramic char under a controlled atmosphere.